


Distractions

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Attack Of The Sexy Eyebrows, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Crack, F/M, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Office Fumbling, Swagger Sticks and Sonic Screwdrivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: There are times when The Brigadier doesn't need to know what's going on. When those times arise, just how do you distract such a solider from finding out?





	1. Liz/Brigadier

“Whatever you're going to do Doctor, hurry it up he’ll be out of that meeting any minute!” Liz huffed glancing out of the control office window to the door a few feet down the hall in which half of UNIT was currently occupying.

 

“There not here…” The Doctor growls, “There's nothing else for it I'll have to  break into his office”

 

“But what are you looking for?” She demanded as the silver haired Time Lord flew past her to the other door. 

 

“Never mind that Liz, just distract the Brigadier while I retrieve them!” he replied in a rush looking up and down the corridor before walking off.

 

Liz sighed loudly and stepped back from the door. How on earth was she supposed to distract The Brigadier!

 

The man was half bloodhound, any suspicious activities on the grounds and he seemed to sense it.

 

She kicked the table leg and looked about. How do you distract a soldier?

 

“Comon Liz think!” she hissed to herself as she heard voices in the corridor and dashed to the window to see the meeting ending. “Oh No” 

 

She could see The Bridger walking towards the control office, she barely had a minute to think.

 

Could she run out there claiming of an alien sighting? No. That was ridiculous, Alistair would make straight for his office. 

 

Liz looked about the room in a panic. She could throw herself on the floor with the papers, act as if she'd fainted?

No, that wouldn't last long, she wasn't an actress. 

 

She glanced back out the window to see Benton stopping his approach. Only seconds spared.

 

Think! What was the Brigadier like? 

“He's a soldier, high ranked, works and lives on sight...he's single, he's a man...he's...That's it!” 

 

He's a man.

 

Liz smiled madly to herself as she yanked the silver clip from her hair and jumped to sit on the desk. She pulled open her blouse top and hitched up her skirt to cross her legs provocatively. 

 

She barely had time to snatch up the papers she'd been carrying when he walked in.

 

“Ah, Miss Shaw!” he smiled slipping his swagger stick under his arm as he turned to shut the door behind him.

 

Liz remained silent continuing to smile as he turned back around stepping closer and finally taking a good look at her on the desk. She couldn't help a chuckle when his eyes light up registering her position and his famous right eyebrow made for his hairline.

 

“Miss Shaw, may I ask as to why you're currently sat rather...dishevelled, on Major Hunter's desk?” he enquired as casually as a man could being somewhat teased.

 

Liz put on her most adorable pout and leant forward making sure The Brigadier could see right down her top.

 

When his eyes dropped exactly where she wanted them, she realised this wouldn't be too hard to pull off.

 

“I was just waiting for you, my darling Brigadier...I was bored waiting on that darned Time Lord to come back from wherever he's run off to again” she dramatically sighed and internally winced at her bad acting. If she pulled this off then by Lord she deserved a medal.

 

Alistair glanced towards the door before stepping closer, his eyes now really starting to drink in her luscious figure.

 

“Well might I be so bold as to say you're looking lovely my dear Miss Shaw” he smiles unconsciously wriggling his eyebrows causing her to bite her lip.

 

Was she really going to do this? How much longer was that darned Time Lord going to take. She could handle flirting but when it's with a man she actually admired...she couldn't be responsible for her actions if things got heated.

 

“Why to thank you...it's rare I get such a compliment running about for that pompous alien…” she pouts pulling at a lock of her hair.

“I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever find a real man, working so madly for him these days” 

 

That seemed to pinch the final lock on The Brigadier’s uncertainty as he stepped right up as she swung her legs down so he was standing between them.

 

Liz leant back on the desk teasing him to put down his swagger stick to place his palms on the desk to lean over her. 

 

“I'm sure such a women could have any man they wanted” he purrs, his Scottish accent slipping forward.

 

Liz felt her blood rushing at the hint of his natural accent and made sure he was watching her lips as she flicked the tip of her tongue out to lick her lower lip.

 

With a soft breath, she took the final step before the jump. “But you see Brigadier...you're not just any man are you?” 

 

That earns her a smirk to which Liz could have sworn may have just been the sexiest thing she had ever witnessed before she closed the gap meeting his lips half way.

 

For a whole second, she knew she was done for. As her brain suddenly shifts into automatic and her hands rushed up into the soldier's hair.

 

Alistair was quick off the mark to take control of the kiss, his hands coming to her hips pulling her flush to his body.

 

Liz was ashamed to admit she was moaning into the older man's mouth as his kiss became more dominant.

 

She was about to slip her hand down his back and pull out his shirt, when the door flung open and The Doctor burst in, double taking as he spotted Liz making out with The Brigadier.

 

The pair broke apart in a gasp looking in the direction of the door. 

“Doctor?!”

 

“Am I interrupting something?” The Doctor smirked eyeing the pair as they slipped away, Liz sliding from the desk as The Brigadier spun to grab his stick.

 

“No...we were just erm…” Liz found herself without a decent excuse knowing full well she couldn't just blurt out that she'd been distracting the soldier.

 

With little word about something to do with Benton, The Brigadier left the room with only a glance back in her direction.

 

The Doctor merely turned to her and frowned.

 

“What on earth was that?!” he asked slightly confused.

 

“Your distraction, what was I supposed to do?!” she huffed genuinely annoyed he'd taken so long.

 

“Start a fire or run screaming about a spider, I didn't mean….THAT!” he gasped in astonishment.

 

“Jealous?” Liz snorted and straightened her blouse. “Yes Doctor of course, how silly, setting fire to government property was a much better idea!”

 

“Anyway did you get what you were looking for?” She asks tying her hair back up.

 

The Doctor smirked brandishing a photograph.

 

Liz gawped when she recognised her knickers.

“Is that the Christmas party incident?! Mike said he didn't take a picture!” 

 

The Doctor began to laugh. “They've been bragging about the picture all week to the new boys, Alistair told me he'd confiscated it from one of the men in the mess, and I thought you might like it back”

 

Liz pinched the Polaroid from his fingers and blushed. “Well, I think you deserve a reward for that do you think?”

 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow only for them both to fly into his hair as she leant up and kissed him on the lips. 

 

“You know I could have just asked him for it if you had told me?” 

 

The Doctor shrugged. “I doubt he'd want to hand it over with the way I just found him all over you Liz” 

 

Liz giggled and scooped up her papers.

“Doctor really, you should know by know that army boys are rather lustful, he’s single and no doubt feeling a bit strung up with the way you carry on” 

 

She knew she was.

 

The Doctor frowned. “Odd, I didn't chase women when I was in uniform…”

 

Liz paused on her way to the door.

“Humans are obsessed with sex, you said it yourself” 

 

The Doctor shook his head. “No, I meant I was dating the Master...what do they need to chase women for?” 

 

Liz nearly dropped her papers. But when the Doctor offered no further conversation she left hurriedly for the Brigaders office.

 

She began to wonder if The Brigadier would exchange dinner for one the Doctor’s dirty secrets? 


	2. You/Brigadier

You’d only just started this job about a month ago. Running files between offices and shifting orders about didn't seem too hard a job description. Though when you arrived at UNIT headquarters to find nearly all the staff muttering about some Doctor and what aliens were invading now, you began to understand just why the previous employees only lasted half a year. 

 

Between prank wars, missing folders, mass evacuations due to some lab experiment gone wrong and people always asking you to fetch them a cup of tea you understood just why The Brigadier was so fond of your ‘fresh’ and ‘calming’ personality. 

 

When some horrible incident took place on the afternoon you had been given off site, you found The Brigadier arriving at your door late evening to ask if you were up to the task of becoming his personal secretary. Apparently, the girl who used to cover his paperwork had just been killed in some strange alien break out on the base and he was left but two candidates. You being one of them. 

 

Now if it hadn’t been for the puppy eyed look he gave you when he asked, you’d have probably declined the offer and made for the hills at the explanation of the other woman's death. But if there was anything you couldn’t deny, it was that as much as some girl called him a bland stiff upper lips army boy, he was rather handsome. 

 

Alistair’s office wasn’t massive and thankfully after a thorough check, there was nothing alive nor hostile in there either as long as you did not count the pile of uncompleted incident forms, private files, government security meeting notes and unorganised lab reports. 

Your job became a just a tad more simple. Whenever The Brigadier announced he was going off site, you went to his office to finish the paperwork he really should have been doing. But your job still included avoiding Benton setting pranks, not getting trapped in the building when the alarms went off as well as fetching fresh cups of tea and coffee.

 

Though on the one Thursday afternoon when you were just starting to enjoy the peace and quiet of a rainy day, Miss Grant came rushing into the reception panting and looking around.

 

“Can I help you, Jo?” You ask wearily. You like Jo. She’s very friendly, it's just well, she was The Doctor’s assistant and as far as you knew he was a massive trouble magnetic. 

“Is Alistair in?” she asks quietly approaching the desk. 

 

You shake your head. “He went to the mess about half an hour ago, but he’ll be on his way back very shortly I suppose.” 

 

Jo sighed and looked back out the corridor. “Look, The Doctor found some important evidence at the crash site this morning but we can't have UNIT all over the thing until he’s had a proper look, we need to distract The Brigadier while he and Yates carry the thing to the lab”

 

Ah, now you see just why The Brigadier had suggested he needed someone that was strong willed.

 

You're wondering just how you could help Miss Grant as you hear muttering from in the hall. 

 

The Doctor is trying open the fire exit at the far end of the corridor while The Brigadier is about to enter through the main door. 

Jo waves the Doctor back as The Brigadier enters and makes straight for the office you're in. 

You rush to your feet looking about on how to distract the soldier. 

 

“Hello, Miss Grant, My Dear” 

He pauses tucking his swagger stick beneath his arm and asks you for the folder he was looking at before he left for lunch. 

 

You dig into the pile you’d been organising and held it out to him. 

 

While his back is turned Jo is frantically gesturing in the background to The Doctor to hurry up as he and Yates start trying to get whatever they had through the door. 

 

“Hmm, It looks like Doctor Trenton is right we haven’t submitted last month’s injury reports, do know where they might be?” The Brigadier asks tutting and looking about to the other piles of paperwork with a worried eye. 

 

You fumble some excuse about having them earlier and turn to open one of the cabinets while he turns to Miss Grant. 

 

“Jo?” he questions spotting her waving her arm at someone but she rushes back in the room to stop him stepping outside into the corridor. 

 

“Oh, sorry I was just telling Yates the Doctor is in his Tardis…” she lies quickly earning a huff as he folds his arms. 

 

“He’s caused enough issues this morning that man... “ he half smiles watching you as you search through the folders to find the papers he needs. 

 

A bang and curse from the corridor distract all of you and Jo is left with no option but to distract all of you from that distraction by ‘accidentally’ knocking the half cup of coffee off the desk down the Brigadiers trousers. 

 

His gasp causing you to whip around fast enough to give yourself whiplash! 

 

“Oh God Alistair I’m SO sorry, I just didn't expect that!” Jo gasps in more or less an over dramatic performance as she fumbles to pick up the fallen mug. 

 

You rush to grab a paper towel and dab the desk before it hits the paperwork then bend down to wipe the worst off The Brigadier’s trousers feeling him jump in surprise as your hand connects with a certain part of his anatomy. You stop immediately finding they were too soaked to save. 

 

“No, No it's quite alright Miss Grant, thankfully that mug is hours old” he half chuckles wincing as the wet material sticks to his skin. 

 

“Oh grief let me get your spares, erm, Jo could you fetch a new mug of tea by any chance?” You ask as you stand and step around the desk for the spare uniform on the back of the door. 

 

“Oh, of course, I’ll be right back” She grins happy to finally break from the room again and goes dashing down the hall as you shut the door fully to grab the clothes from the hangar. 

 

You hope he hadn't seen her run the wrong way as he removes his cap and begins unbuckling his belt. 

 

You try to keep yourself distracted from watching him as piece by piece he starts stripping down to change his uniform.  You wonder if you should make some excuse to leave but you realise that he’s already dropped his trousers as you turn to say something and you're faced with nothing but Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart in nothing but his shirt and boxers. 

 

Purple boxers to be precise and you're suddenly aware you're staring as he asks for you to put his wet clothes in the wash pile of the laundry room. 

You wish you could obey swiftly but he’s caught you blushing and smirks. 

“Could you pass me those trousers my dear?” he asks raising that one eyebrow as he catches wear your gaze has landed. 

 

“Oh” 

 

It seemed the his boxers hadn’t avoided the coffee and you're getting a lovely front seat view of what ‘hidden weaponry’ The Brigadier had been carrying all this time. 

 

You fumble for words and land on trying to escape the office.  “I can fetch you stuff your cabin sir?”

 

He seems to think about it before shaking his head. “I can do without them” he smirked wider as you prepare to hand over the trousers and he shimmies the wet cotton one handed down his hips as he protects his pride with the other. 

 

You're not sure it needs protecting, to be frank, though his hand isn't doing a lot of hides it anyway.

A tiny part of you is so happy you took this job while another part is still wondering what you're getting into. 

 

Your face is red hot by the time he’s taken the trousers from your hand and you turn away to distract yourself again as he pulls them on. 

Finally, you find those papers he wanted and turn back to find he’s re doing his utility belt and looks in no way troubled by the incident. 

 

Always the professional. 

 

He leaves the wet clothes on the chair by the door as Jo reenters. 

“Here we are, sorry that took so long The Doctor dragged me into some silly conversation about minerals” she smiled noticing The Brigadier's charming smile and your flushed cheeks. 

 

She winks setting down the mugs as The Brigadier thanks her and mentions about meeting with The Doctor later as she leaves again. 

 

You pause by the desk unsure whether to leave or sit back down to continue working now Alistair was back on duty. 

 

He holds a mug of tea towards you and you look up to find a curious glint in his eye, obviously, he's too smart not to see when a woman has got interests. 

 

Your fingers meet as your take the handle and your smiling embarrassed. 

 

Alistair picks up his own mug and takes a seat in his chair making the choice for you. “You know…” he starts before you have chance to even think about turning for the door. “It’s quite rare for a woman to see me half naked before I’ve taken her to dinner first”  He chuckles shyly clearly unsure how you're going to take that. 

 

You begin to wonder if The Doctor has finally finished with his ‘thing’ and slowly begin to thank a certain God for the questioning look he’s offering you. 

 

“Well, I can’t say a woman shouldn’t enjoy such a view” 

 

Your mildly shocked at yourself for that answer but Alistair seems bolded by it and leans forward. “Then, how about you take the rest of the day off and let’s say I’ll meet you back here at sign out?” 

 

The offer had you spluttering on your drink and he stands in panic taking the mug as you begin to cough. 

“God, sorry...I just wouldn’t expect you to...be asking me…” you half laugh as he looks slightly more relieved you're not hurt. 

 

You look up to find his face inches away and your eyes drop to his lips. 

 

You hear someone yelling and a loud cursing in the hall before something goes bang and both see Yates out of the small door window dashing away from the room in which The Doctor had taken whatever they were messing with. 

 

Alistair went to say something about ‘What the devil are they up to?’ when you grab his collar and pull him back smirking. 

He raises an eyebrow distracted by the move and you lean up to brush your lips against his. 

 

“Do you really want to know?” You ask quietly hoping to finish ‘distracting’ The Brigadier a bit more thoroughly. 

 

Alistair catches on and smirks back leaning down as you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him properly, flicking off his cap to rough your hands in his hair. 

 

He never did find out what The Doctor had been doing.  In fact, neither did you, but you did happen to steal a pair of purple boxers. 


	3. Third Doctor/Brigadier

Now he’d gone and done it. 

 

Sarah had told him not to try and hatch that dinosaur egg he’d found in Whitaker's base. But had he listened?!

Now he and Sarah along with Sergeant Benton had to somehow hide the creature that was currently wandering about the lab. 

 

“The Brigadier can't know about this if he does he’ll have the whole place ruined and possibly arrest me again for disobeying him and going back to that lab!” The Doctor groans. 

 

“Where did he hide the time scoop machine?” Sarah asks. “We could send it back?”

 

Benton reached down for one of the empty plastic boxes. “I think he left it in the warehouse...section four, but we have to walk past The Brigadier's office to get down there!” 

 

“Where is he?” The Doctor swallowed fiddling for his sonic screwdriver.

 

“In his office, it’s late, he’s doing paperwork probably...but he doesn't know where still on site, I told him I was going back to the barracks over an hour ago Doctor, if he see’s us there’ll be questions” Benton sighs trying to corner the baby  Compsognathus .

 

“Right!, here Sarah you and Benton get the poor thing to the warehouse, use setting seven hundred and two on the timescoop to send it out” The Doctor rushed handing his companion the sonic screwdriver.

 

“But what era Doctor, I've no idea where to send it?” She gasps. 

 

“Try Tithonian, one-five-zero” He says making for the door as Benton finally makes for the small dinosaur. “It’s close enough anyway, I’ll distract The Brigadier while you get to the machine”

 

The small dinosaur squeaks loudly and dashes through Sarah’s legs as The Doctor opens the door.

“Doctor!” she cries as it slips past out into the corridor. 

 

“Damn!, quickly get the darned thing before anyone sees!” he hisses making for the Brigadier's office.

 

Benton and Sarah followed the Time Lord out into the corridor, as he dived into the office blocking the window, they dashed across the hall to follow the tiny dino.

 

The Brigadier looked up from his desk with mild curiosity as to why The Time Lord was standing in his office at seven o'clock at night. 

 

“Doctor, is there a problem?…” he mused wondering just what the devil the man was up to now. 

 

“Not a problem per say, just…” Oh darn, what does he say, he hadn’t planned this at all. He glanced about the room for some form of inspiration but found the small office rather bare apart from a wardrobe, the desk, a few maps on the wall, a picture of them all at number 10 after the Christmas do with the heads of state...oh yes.

 

Now he recalled, Alistair had a little secret he had once told Jo whilst drunk. 

 

_ “You know...somedays, I just want to wipe that smug look off his face...higher species uh? he can suck my cock”  _

 

The Time Lord pursed his lips in thought and reached back to lock the door before placing his hands on his hips. “Well, you see Brigadier...I-I’m currently suffering from a small personal problem you see...and unfortunately you're the only one that will be able to help me” 

 

“The Brigadier sat back in his chair and raised a fluffy eyebrow. “Oh, really and what would this personal problem be exactly?”

 

Oh darn. What could it be...er, what on earth could give him reason to give the Doctor permission to do THAT. 

 

“I-I, ah well you see Brigadier it’s a bit, awkward so to speak but I guess you could more or less, say it’s a….medical problem” he stumbled out the words as he went along hoping to hell he found some convincing way to prevent Alistair leaving this room. 

 

The Brigadier blinked not quite convinced by the man’s story. “Medical you say? Well, wouldn’t you be better asking Doctor Faith’s advice on the matter old boy?” he smirked.

 

“I...I don’t think a woman can help me here Brigadier”

 

Alistair now looked slightly worried. “Well come out with it Doctor, what’s wrong?”

 

Chemicals...think scientifically!

 

He rubbed the back of his and frowned as he pulled his hand away finding himself sweating. “I’m suffering from a rather sudden chemical imbalance...not a ridiculous amount but it’s not doing me any good you see...and I could sort of do with your help with it” 

 

The Brigadier blinked, confused now. “What sort of imbalance?”

“Oh, just some...er typical things, potassium,...zinc, sodium, magnesium...I’m even a tad low on chlorides” He rattled off thinking about the composition of human semen. 

 

Alistair leant forward on his desk now thinking. “Seems like a simple problem Doctor, I’m sure Dr Faith can give you tablets”

 

The Doctor sighed realising he had to make it clear, he’d have to erase all the options. 

 

“Unfortunately Brigadier, the chemical composition that I require isn’t exactly easily fixed when I need it at an exact osmolarity…” he bloody hoped to whatever God’s watched over this planet that Sarah had caught that darned creature by now. 

 

Pushing back in his chair Alistair folded his arm impatiently. “Just come out with it Doctor, what is it you need?” 

 

The Doctor approached slowly around the desk glancing down to the man’s groin and swallowing.

When his eyes meet back with The Brigadier’s dark stormy eyes he realised the man had finally caught on. 

 

“Ah...so that’s what you're talking about, that’s why only I can help you because I’m the only man left on site is that correct?” he smirked parting his thighs a bit just to tease the Time Lord who quite frankly was beginning to look forward to this. 

 

“I'm afraid so Brigadier…”

 

Before Alistair could push himself out of his chair to suggest he better make for a bathroom, The Doctor dropped to his knees.

 

The Brigadier raised an eyebrow and was about to ask a question when a noise from outside caught his attention and he looked towards the door pretty certain he’d just seen Miss Smith. 

 

“Doctor...I think that was…” Alistair started but his mouth went dry at the sight of the Doctor’s begging look. 

 

“The door isn’t locked old boy…” he whispered low hoping it would convince the Time Lord to let him deal with giving him what he needed ALONE. 

 

The Doctor smirked and shuffled closer practically nuzzling his chin against the man’s groin. “I locked it as I came in”

 

Alistair looked back to the window for a moment, not hearing anything else merely nodded his agreement to the Time Lord who in a few short seconds had his hand inside The Brigadier's trousers. 

 

“Eager aren’t we?” he enquired his voice having fallen a bit rough in a rush of unanticipated arousal. 

 

“I’ve needed this all day…” The Doctor lied before taking the Brigadier into his mouth. 

 

Any objection The Brigadier might have had was quickly swallowed at the sight of the Time Lords lips wrapped around his cock. 

 

Meanwhile, Sarah and Benton had just managed to grab the tiny dino and were slowly making their way back passed the office to make for the warehouse. 

 

Neither bothered to try and look inside as they ducked under the window but even if they did they’d only see Alistair with his eyes closed. The Doctor was thankfully hidden by most of the desk. 

 

It didn't take very long to have the Brigadier groaning he was going to come before his mouth was flooded and he swallowed and licked every last drop like a hungry cat lapping at milk. 

 

“Bloody hell…” were the first words the Brigadier managed as he came back from the white haze of his orgasm. 

 

“Satisfied are we?” he smirked as The Doctor continued to lick at the underside of his cock. 

 

But before The Doctor could answer, a shout from Benton bounced off the walls. 

 

The Brigadier looked from The Doctor to the door before frowning. “Was that Benton?” he asked lazily still rather fluffy headed from the Doctor’s display. 

 

“I-I rather think it was” he admitted sitting back to wipe his palms on his white trousers. 

 

“Feeling better now?” Alistair asked smirking as he reached to tuck himself away. 

 

The Doctor failed to drag up some answer fast enough and was caught with guilt on his face making The Brigadier’s smirk break into a rather knowing smile as if the lion had just caught a mouse stealing cheese. 

 

Leaning down Alistair took hold of the Time Lord shirt pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. “I see the ‘medical problem’ you spoke off was really just a clever way of saying ‘You just wanted my cock’ hm?” 

The Doctor swallowed unable to speak for the mild blush shame was creeping up his neck. 

 

The Brigadier let him go watching him stand and make for the door rather flustered. “Doctor, you know you need the key to reopen that door don't you?”

 

He tried the handle but it was shut tight. He forgot once locked you’d need to the key to open it again. Damned security measures. 

 

The Doctor turned to see Alistair still smirking at him. “The keys in my pocket if you want it old boy...or are you not wanting to find out why Sergeant Benton is wandering around at this time of night, along with your companion?”

 

Stepping back up to the desk the Time Lord sighed defeatedly pretending that he had lied, when in fact he had...but now he was lying about lying just so the Brigadier wouldn't find out he’d been back to that lab. 

 

“I’ve no idea what those two are up to to be honest with you Brigadier and...yes, yes perhaps I did just come for you and no I guess I didn't actually have an issue apart from...wanting you” he admitted softly feeling his cheeks heat up further from the almost lustful look Alistair was giving him. 

 

The Brigadier stood from the desk and did up his belt before unlocking the door. “The next time you have the sudden urge to have me to yourself Doctor I advise you book a time in the barracks” he chuckled opening the door to see Miss Smith rather dishevelled with Benton’s arm around her waist. 

 

“Well, well...what do we have here Doctor?” Alistair smiled thinking more or less he’d just caught the pair up to no good. 

 

The Doctor glanced between them making a similar judgement though he knew the real reason as to why they looked so debauched. 

 

Both Benton and Sarah gave Alistair and The Doctor the eye back noting the Doctor’s flush and embarrassment and that The Brigadier's trousers were a little askew. 

 

“We could ask you the same question…” she mused smiling as The Doctor grabbed her arm to rush them out of the conversation. 

 

“Good night you three…” Alistair smirked before stepping back into his office giving the Doctor one final amused look. 

 

“What was that all about?” Benton asked as they walked away towards the lab.

 

“Nothing that concerns you...just know that your dear Brigadier will be in good mood tomorrow I should suspect” The Doctor grumbled wishing he’d formed a better plan. 

 

Well, at least he didn’t find out about the dinosaur. The Doctor could cope with heated looks from The Brigadier, but being threatened with imprisonment for disobeying orders, he could not. Being on this planet was bad enough, he wouldn't survive in a 10 x10 cell and if meant finding the right time to ‘get on his knees’ to stay out of one then so be it. 


End file.
